A Love Affair to Wish For
by Ratty Darling
Summary: Jeannie and Tony's relationship un-corked. I will add more parts every week or more! That is if you like it... Ratedteen for kissing, besides that it's appropriate. Updated Every so often...
1. Part 1

Alright, I am so sorry for the confusion

Alright, I am so sorry for the confusion! I am new on fan fiction :( Sorry anyways here is the story ; I am for now on just going to keep adding parts to this, aka making it longer.

I am still working on the title….. So for now I am calling it "A love affair to wish for"

Here it is so far... This is meant to be for before the engagement episode... or just a episode that never happened but would have been nice if it did. It's basically about Tony and Jeannie's love life. There are some things I could never understand about Jeannie and Tony's relationship. Tony and Jeannie kissed almost all of the time; he even told her that he loved her! And yet he wouldn't marry her. I mean seriously, what does he got to loose? His so called "Bachelor life?" Heck he wasn't a bachelor for five years! And god only knows how long he had been with Melissa before they broke up. And the only time Tony was having doubts about there engagement was when he met Jeannie and realized she wasn't just a hallucination. It took him five years for him to realize (morally admit) that he was in love with a G-E-N-I-E. There are many things I never understood about it; maybe Dr. Bellows was right… maybe he did need to get analyzed! :D If I have any more updates I will add them momentarily.

Based on the popular 1965-1970's sitcom "I dream of Jeannie." I own nothing except the plot. All other credit goes to Sidney Sheldon R.I.P.

Tony paced around the living room yelling at Jeannie because Tony had the General and his daughter over for dinner and the generals daughter was very flirty towards major Nelson so Jeannie got pretty jealous and made the generals daughter's hair catch on fire

Tony: Why Jeannie!? Why, why did you have to do that?

Jeannie: Well master you saw how friendly she was towards you and she made me so angry!

Tony: You were jealous again weren't you!

Jeannie: Well...

Tony: Jeannie you and I agreed that our relationship was purely platonic!

Jeannie: Well master you know how I feel about you. And nothing can change that. I just love you so.

Tony: I know Jeannie, I know. But your a genie your not real, well you are but your not human! It wouldn't be right.

Jeannie: I'm sorry master.

Tony not saying anything as they both stare at each other deeply. Tony pulls Jeannie in for a soft kiss which turns into a passionate one

--Opening Credits--

Tony pulling away from Jeannie realizing what's happening and the fact that he just had made matters worse.

Tony goes to the door puts his hat on and drives off; saying nothing.

Major Healey's apartment.

Tony is telling Roger what just happened.

Tony: ...and I came over here.

Roger: And you left her just like that, without even saying anything? Come to think of it it's not really a big deal, I mean I've seen you guys kiss hundreds upon thousands of times.

Tony: Well... we've only kissed maybe once or twice... but that's no big deal right? I mean they didn't mean anything.

Tony was lying through his teeth, he knew him and Jeannie kissed almost everyday, he also knew that they did mean something.

Roger: Well maybe not to you. But what about Jeannie? You know how crazy she is about you.

Tony: Chuckles Yeah...

Roger: And I know your crazy about her too... aren't you?

Tony: She's a genie Rog. It wouldn't be right.

Roger: So what if she's a genie?

Tony: Roger I told you! It's wouldn't be right. Besides our children could be genies.

Roger: So what Tony? Can you even picture yourself with any other woman besides Jeannie?

Tony: No... well yes... I don't know Rog.

Roger: You love her don't you? But you're just so stubborn you won't even admit to it!

Tony getting frustrated blurts out...

Tony: I don't know what to do Roger! I... I think...I love her.

Tony throwing his hands up into the air

Tony: I am in love with a genie!

Frustrated he plops onto the couch burring his face into his hands

Tony: I am in love with a genie.

Roger now amazed that he admitted to it

Roger: What's so bad about that? So you love her. Are you going to tell her?

Tony: I can't Rog. I just can't.

Roger: Why not? You know she loves you! I tell girls I love them all of the time.

Tony: I know Rog, but... this is different this isn't just any girl this is... Jeannie.

Roger: She is like any girl! All she has is magical powers! What's so wrong about that?

Tony: I guess it's not that big of a deal I mean everyone has something...

Roger: Yeah I once dated this chick and she thought she was a mind reader... anyways that's not important. What's important is that you tell Jeannie how you feel about her.

Tony: I don't know...

Roger: Think about it, we both know she's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

Tony: I know I--

Roger: You know what your being? You're being selfish you are just sitting in your own little world not worrying about other peoples feelings.

Tony sighs

Roger: Besides do you really think you could keep this up for the rest of your life? Don't you want a family?

Tony doesn't say anything; He gets up and goes to the door

Roger: Where ya goin'?

Tony: I am going to go take a walk.

While Tony was talking his walk, he though about what Roger said, he knew he loved Jeannie. But strangely, he still was unsure he didn't know what he wanted.

We see Tony go up to his house with a bouquet of roses in his hand

Tony: Jeannie, Jeannie??

He looks all around for her; and than he looks in her bottle and finds that nobody is there

Tony: Jeannie?

Tony sets the flowers on the coffee table and looks all around the room.

Tony: Jeannie where ever you are I want you to know that I am sorry for leaving you like that. It was rude and selfish. I should have thought about your feelings. And I want you to know that... well... you mean so much to me and you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me...and...

We see a shot of Jeannie hiding behind the kitchen door.

Tony: ...I guess what I am trying to say is that… I'm sorry and I care about you a lot and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do.

What Tony really wanted to tell her is that he loved her…

Tony puts his head down thinking that she is gone until Jeannie appears next to him

Jeannie: Oh master!

Tony: Jeannie!

Jeannie: Did you really mean that?

Tony: Yes, every word.

Jeannie: Ohhh...

Jeannie and Tony embrace and than Jeannie looks down sadly and shakes her head.

Tony: What's the matter?

Jeannie: I don't know, I have a headache all of the sudden and I feel dizzy.

Tony: Here come lie down on the couch.

Jeannie: I'll be fine.

Tony: Here.

Tony helps Jeannie to the couch and than leans next to her. Jeannie takes her hand and strokes Tony's cheek

Jeannie: Master. Why don't you get some rest, you have had enough excitement for one day.

Tony leans in for a kiss but Jeannie pulls away

Jeannie: Master, I think it would be best if we not do that anymore.

Tony looks confused.

Jeannie: Goodnight master.

Tony: Goodnight Jeannie.

Tony turns around and goes to his room.

Jeannie watches and she turns around and two tears run down her cheek.

TONY'S DREAMS OF JEANNIE: That night Tony tossed and turned in his sleep. He kept having dreams… terrible dreams. He dreamt that Jeannie disappeared and he never saw her again. Eventually he woke up and sighed. He was relieved that they were only nightmares. He got up and started walking to the kitchen, but he glanced at the couch and saw that Jeannie had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead, and than he continued on into the kitchen. As he was walking back out he saw that Jeannie was tossing and turning, she was sweating, it looked as if she too was having nightmares. He bent down and shook her gently.

Tony: Jeannie, Jeannie wake up.

He felt her forehead and she was warm.

Tony: Jeannie, I'm here. Wake up.

Jeannie mumbled and than she looked up and saw Tony.

Jeannie: Yes master? What are you doing up?

Tony: You were having a nightmare Jeannie, I'm sorry to have woken you.

Jeannie: That's alright; I should be getting to my bottle anyway.

Jeannie got up and once again felt dizzy. She folded her arms and blinked to get into her bottle, nothing happened. She tried three more times.

Tony: Jeannie are you alright?

Jeannie: Master, I don't know… I seemed to have lost my powers.

Tony: How?

Jeannie: I don't know, but tomorrow I shall summon Hadji and ask him.

Tony: You sure you are going to be alright?

Jeannie: Yes, I hope so. Goodnight.

Tony: Goodnight.

Tony leaned in for a kiss and once again Jeannie had pulled away.

The next morning…

Tony woke up and dressed into his uniform, he went out to the dining area only to find Jeannie sitting at the table attempting to use her powers again.

Tony: Good morning Jeannie.

Jeannie: Oh, good morning master.

Tony: How are you feeling?

Jeannie: I don't know, I am dizzy and my powers still do not work.

Tony: Have you tried summoning Hadji?

Jeannie: Not yet, perhaps I should now.

Jeannie starting calling out to Hadji but he didn't come… suddenly, a scroll fell from the sky outside and landed on Tony's patio. Jeannie went and picked it up it was in Arabic. She read it out-loud in English, it said.

Dear misfortunate genie, Jeannie,

I write this letter to inform you that your powers have been temporarily removed. You will gain your powers back in one full moon.

Sincerely, Hadji, chief of all genies

Tony: In one moon?

Jeannie: Yes, the next full moon which I believe is in two weeks.

Tony: What are we going to do the next two weeks? What if Dr. Bellows stops by and sees you here?

Jeannie: I am sorry master…

Tony: Jeannie it's not your fault.

Tony: Well…

Looks at his watch

Tony: I have to go I will see you around five-ish.

Jeannie: Goodbye master.

Tony: Bye.

This time he didn't even bother to try for a kiss. Tony entered the base and was greeted by Roger.

Roger: Hey Tony.

Tony: Hi Roger.

Roger: Why so glum?

Tony: Jeannie lost her powers.

Roger: So?

Tony: Without her powers she can't blink out, and she can't smoke into her bottle.

Roger: Oh got yourself in quite a pickle. Kind of like last night…

Tony: What about last night?

Roger: You know that thing with you and Jeannie.

Tony: What 'thing'?

Roger: Oh so now you're just going to pretend that you didn't admit that you loved her? Did you tell her?

Tony: I couldn't, and now she won't even…

Roger: What?

Tony: Nothing.

Roger: That's not nothing now what were you going to say?

Tony: Well, I tried to give Jeannie a goodnight kiss and both times she pulled away and said that we shouldn't do that anymore.

Roger: Well you can't have your genie and kiss it too you know.

Tony looked at Roger with a serious look and Roger just turned around and headed back to his office.

Tony: Jeannie I'm home!

Jeannie came into the living room and was wearing a blue dress.

Tony: Jeannie, where did you get that?

Jeannie: I made it.

Tony: Out of what?

Jeannie: Out of some old fabric I found upstairs in your study.

Tony: Oh, well it looks nice on you.

Tony went into the kitchen and got some stuff out of the freezer and started to cook them on the stove.

After dinner Jeannie offered to do the dishes so Tony could go up and do some paperwork. Jeannie came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, Tony was walking to the kitchen, they bumped into each other and Jeannie spilt water all over Tony's shirt.

Jeannie: Master I'm so sorry!

Jeannie got a towel and started dabbing Tony's chest with it.

Tony: That's alright, I am going to change anyways.

Jeannie continued to dab Tony's chest and Tony looked down at her and saw that Jeannie was staring at him. For a slip second it looked as if they were about to kiss until Jeannie turned away.

Jeannie: Goodnight master.

Jeannie said quickly as she turned back into the kitchen.

Tony: Goodnight Jeannie.

Tony went to his room and got in bed, later on at around one in the morning Tony was awakened by a sound coming from the living room. He got up and walked in to see Jeannie crying. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

Tony: Jeannie, what's wrong?

Jeannie: Nothing.

Tony didn't know what was wrong but he had the feeling. It was either she missed her bottle or it was something to do with him, he decided not to pester her about it. Jeannie tried not to cry; Tony put her head on his chest and told her hat everything would be alright.

Jeannie: Master.

Tony: Yes?

Jeannie: Will you keep me forever?

Tony didn't know what to say, he wanted to say yes but he knew that he was mortal and eventually he would die, unlike her, she would keep living. So he said what was in his heart.

Tony: Yes.

Jeannie looked up at him, Tony looked into her eyes and saw tears running down her cheek he pulled in for a kiss, and instead of Jeannie turning away, she returned it.

Jeannie had never felt so loved, deep down she knew her master cared for her, and all the times he threatened his NASA career to save her. But never had she felt so secure, warm. Still something was troubling her, she couldn't sleep. She tossed she turned. She wanted her bottle, she also wanted something that she has longed for, for years; she wanted Tony to tell her that he loved her, and mean it. It was 2:36am and Jeannie still couldn't sleep, it was thundering and lightning outside, she hated it. The power was out, so she couldn't make herself a glass of warm milk. She stared at the door to Tony's room; she knew she wasn't aloud in there; not without knocking that is. But she was so tired, and she couldn't sleep. So she went into Tony's room.

Jeannie: Master? Master!

Tony: Yes, Jeannie?

Jeannie: Master I can't sleep.

Tony: Try listening to music or something.

Jeannie: The powers out.

Tony: I'm sorry Jeannie, just try and get some rest okay?

Jeannie: I have tried! I am so tired, but I can't sleep.

Tony: I can't do anything, I wish I could.

Jeannie: Master…

Tony: Hmm?

Jeannie: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Tony: Jeannie now you know I can't let you do that.

Jeannie: Please.

Tony: Fine. But just for one night.

Jeannie went on the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

Jeannie: Thank you master.

Tony: Mhm.

Jeannie: Master can I ask you something?

Tony: Anything Jeannie.

Jeannie hesitated to ask. But she managed to get the four little words out of her head.

Jeannie: Do you love me?

Tony heard her even though she whispered; he knew the answer, it was yes. He couldn't fight it anymore. He had to say it; he didn't want to hurt her anymore. So he took a deep breath and said it, said that small three letter word, the answer to that question that he dreaded to hear.

Tony: Yes.

Jeannie knew he wasn't lying she knew he meant it, he said it. He said he loved her. With that they both closed their eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, Jeannie woke up and saw that Tony had already left for work. So she got up and she was still wearing the blue dress that she had made a few days before. She decided that she should make another dress so she went up to Tony's study and got out the box of fabrics.

"Hmmm… what do I suppose I should make?" Jeannie said to herself as she looked through the different colors of fabrics.

Finally, Jeannie picked out a Dandelion yellow shade. She thought about the events of last night, Did Tony mean it when he told her he loved her? All of that went through her mind as she started to sew what would be her new dress.

Meanwhile at NASA…

Tony sat at his desk thinking about last night. He knew it wasn't a dream because he woke up and Jeannie was lying there next to him. He kept questioning himself. "Did I tell her I loved her? Do I love her?" He knew the answers to both of those questions, it was yes. He just couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. But somehow somewhere deep in his heart he knew it was true and he knew that that was what he wanted, he wanted Jeannie.

"Good Morning Major Nelson!" Dr. Bellows said as he walked into Tony's office with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Bellows." Tony replied.

"Sleep well?" Dr. Bellows asked.

Tony: Yes.

Dr. Bellows: Good, good.

Tony: Do you need anything sir?

Dr. Bellows: Actually I was wondering, you see my niece is in town and I was wondering if you could accompany her to dinner or something. I had already asked Major Healey but he already has plans.

Tony: Well… sir… you see…

Tony stuttered as he tried to get the right words out of his mouth.

Tony: I am kind of… seeing somebody.

Dr. Bellows: Really?

Tony: Yes.

Tony started to sweat and get nervous, Dr. Bellows noticed and immediately became suspicious.

Dr. Bellows: When can I meet this young lady?

Tony: Well sir…

Dr. Bellows: How about tomorrow night? I will bring my niece along too.

Tony: Well sir I don't know if that would be good... I have a lot of paper work I need to catch up on…

Dr. Bellows: Oh no need to worry, relax, after all I am looking forward to meeting her.

With that, Dr. Bellows walked out of Tony's office. "Maybe it was for the best" Tony thought. He did love Jeannie and he wanted to be with her. He was nervous, what was he going to do or say? All he wished for at that moment was to be able to think of the right words to say the woman that meant everything to him.

Later that Day…

Jeannie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, still flustered about last night. She looked out the window and saw Tony walk up to the house, stopping in his tracks, is this what I want? Tony thought to himself. He was sure he was positive. He went into his pocket opened up a folded note and read it over, he knew he couldn't be with Jeannie she's a genie. Once again he was having doubts again. So he stuck it back into his pocket and continued on into the house.

Jeannie: Good evening master!

Tony: Hi Jeannie. That's a pretty dress.

Jeannie: Thank you.

Jeannie was hoping that Tony would give her a kiss but somehow she had the feeling of rejection. She didn't understand it; one minute she was feeling completely in love and the next she felt, well, rejected.

Later on that evening…

Jeannie was doing laundry and she was emptying the pockets out of her master's pants when she pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and decided to read it, it said.

Jeannie,

In the last few days it has occurred to me that I am deeply in love with you, I have been in love with you since the day I found you in your bottle on the beach. You mean everything to me; no words can express my feelings towards you. I am hoping you return my love, and that you except the fact that you are the only woman I can ever picture myself with. I will love you always.

Yours truly, Tony

Jeannie had tears running down her cheeks as she sat the paper on the washer and than went upstairs to find her master. Meanwhile Tony was having second thoughts and was on his way downstairs to talk to Jeannie. They both stopped dead in there tracks in the middle of the living room, staring at one another. Love was in each of their eyes. Tony staring at Jeannie, pulled her in for a kiss, Jeannie returned it. And for several minutes they were lost in each other, nothing else mattered besides there love for one another. After several long minutes of hot passionate kissing, Jeannie and Tony's lips finally parted. Neither Jeannie nor Tony knew what to say or do as they both stood in front of each other awkwardly. So Tony said something that he had been longing to say with out just answering a simple "yes."

"I love you." Tony said with a hushed, yet loving tone.

Jeannie didn't say anything. She just looked up at him lovingly and starting to kiss him all over his face. Soon enough those simple pecks on the cheek turned into romantic kisses. Jeannie and Tony started to walk towards the couch, still kissing. Tony sat down and Jeannie sat on his lap. And before they knew it they were in the middle of a hot necking session. Jeannie started to put her fingers through Tony's hair, and Tony started to move his hand down her leg. Suddenly, Roger walked in during the middle of it! Embarrassed he walked out, turning a little red. Jeannie and Tony didn't notice until they heard Roger's car pulling out of the driveway. Quickly, Jeannie and Tony parted their lips and ran to the window, just in time to see Rogers's car drive away.

"Do you think he saw us?" Jeannie asked turning a bright pink.

"I think so…" Tony answered.

Jeannie: What are we going to do?

Tony: Well I do suppose I should go and ask him what he wanted.

Jeannie: Can I go?

Tony: Of course Jeannie.

Tony grabbed Jeannie's hand and they both got in the car and went to Rogers's apartment.

ROGER HEALEY'S APARTMENT

Tony walked into to his apartment, with Jeannie following and called around for him "Roger! Roger?"

Roger: Yeah?

Roger called from the other room.

Tony: It's me, Tony. Can I talk to you?

Roger: Sure…

Roger came into the living room with a drink in one hand and a magazine in the other.

Tony: So… I saw that you stopped by… and I wanted to come by to see if there was anything I could help you with.

Roger: Wha... What do you mean? I didn't stop by…

Tony: Its okay Roger, we are embarrassed as much as you are.

Roger: What were you doing anyway?!

Tony: Well…

Roger turned over and looked at Jeannie, Jeannie hid behind Tony embarrassed as ever.

Roger: Uh huh…

Jeannie: Well… Roger, me and my master are…

Tony: In love.

Roger: Yeah I know, I just want to know what you guys were doing.

Tony: What do you mean "I know?"

Roger: Don't change the subject Tony, I know that you know what was going on.

Tony: I don't know what you are talking about.

Roger: Oh come on Jeannie, Tony you know that I saw both of you…

Jeannie started turning a bright, bright red.

Roger…Making out!

Tony: Alright, alright you caught us. I guess we got too carried away.

Roger: Carried away!? You two were practically sucking each others faces off!

Jeannie and Tony were both beat red.

Roger: I mean if hadn't of come in, who knows what could have happened!

Roger looked over and Tony and winked.

Jeannie: Major Healey! What kind of a girl do you think I am?!

Roger: I don't know, but from what I saw a pretty darn feisty one.

Tony: Roger!

Roger: What?!

Jeannie: Master, I'm leaving.

Jeannie started to walk to the door until Tony grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Jeannie: Master I am getting angry!

Tony knew she couldn't do anything drastic; her powers were gone, so he grabbed her and hugged her lovingly.

Jeannie: Master! Trying to weasel out of his hold Major Healey is watching.

Tony: I don't care.

Jeannie: Well I do!

Tony continued to hold her tightly until Jeannie gave in and hugged him back.

Roger: Ohhh… feisty again are we?

Tony: Rog, Come on! You are making Jeannie uncomfortable.

Roger: You're right, sorry Jeannie.

Jeannie: It's alright.

Tony: Well Rog, if there is anything I can do for you just stop by.

Roger: Don't worry next time I'll knock!

Roger started to burst out laughing, Jeannie and Tony rolled their eyes and began to drive home. Jeannie looked over at Tony as he was driving.

Jeannie: Master?

Tony: Yes?

Jeannie: Is this as far as we are going?

Tony: What?

Jeannie: I want to know if this is going to go anywhere.

Tony: What do you mean?

Jeannie: Us.

Tony: Oh.

Tony pulled over so he could have full concentration on Jeannie.

Jeannie: Do we have a future together, I mean besides genie and master?

Tony: Well I don't know Jeannie… I only want one if you do.

Jeannie: A future with you is what I have wanted since I first set eyes on you, you know that.

Tony: Jeannie, you are all I want; and I love you.

Jeannie: So is there?

Tony: Yes.

Jeannie and Tony kissed softly and held hands as they watched the stars in the sky.

Jeannie: Master look!

Jeannie pointed to the moon in the sky.

Jeannie: It is almost full, do you see it?

Tony: Yes, and pretty soon you will have your powers back.

Jeannie: I could stay here forever.

Tony: Jeannie exactly how long is forever, for genies?

Jeannie: Well, for as long as I live I guess… I suppose I will just keep on living, unless I am killed or something like that.

Tony: Oh…

Jeannie and Tony continue to stare up into the sky, the stars twinkling like diamonds, the crickets chirping a sweet lullaby, everything seemed so perfect.

Jeannie: Master, what is our future like?

Tony puzzled by this question, started to think back onto his dreams.

Tony: Oh I don't know, maybe we could be married and have a few kids or so…

Jeannie: Children?

Tony: Yes, is that alright?

Jeannie: Uh yes, fine, fine.

Jeannie started to get upset.

Tony: Is everything okay?

Jeannie: Master! We can't have children!

Tony: Alright. But, I thought you loved children?

Jeannie: I do, I do. It's just…

Tony: Yes?

Jeannie: Remember a couple of years ago you wouldn't marry me because you found out that our children maybe genies?

Tony: Jeannie I'm sorry. You see, I don't care about that anymore. Can't you see that? I love you.

Jeannie: Really?

Tony: Yes, I have never been sure about anything in my whole life.

Jeannie smiled and than shivered.

Tony: Here take my jacket, it's getting chilly, let's go home.

Tony put his jacket over Jeannie's shoulders.

MAJOR NELSONS HOUSE

Jeannie and Tony walk into the dark living room and began kissing. Obviously picking up where they left off.

Jeannie: Master I think we should call it a night it's 11:00pm

Tony: I do suppose we should be going to be shouldn't we?

Jeannie: Mhm.

Tony kissed Jeannie on her forehead, and got up.

Tony: Good night.

Jeannie: Good night.

Tony now getting used to the idea said "I love you."

Jeannie: I love you too.

With that, Tony went into his bedroom and Jeannie fell asleep on the couch.

Hmmm…… What is to happen next?

Will Jeannie meet Dr. Bellows?

Will Roger simmer down about the idea of 'Jeannie and Tony?'

Will they be engaged?

Stay tuned :

I have another idea for this plot; so pretty soon I will upload "Chapter 5: What would have happened" It's basically what would have happened f Roger hadn't have came in. Don't worry it's not mature material lol

Personally, I am not very satisfied with chapter 5 the last part what do you think?


	2. All A Dream

_Part 2 will consist of chapters for now on each time I get around to updating :D Sorry for the longggg…. Wait especially choconat (sp?) sorry for spelling._

Jeannie II sighed in disgust as she looked into her crystal ball, apparently she had been spying on the two of them the whole time. "Major Baby can't be in love with… her." Jeannie II thought a moment, "But I'll soon see to it that he doesn't…" Jeannie II laughed evilly as the camera moved out and the scene was replaced by opening credits.

-- Opening Credits --

The scene opens with Jeannie II in Major Nelson's room.

She stands over him and watches him sleep.

Jeannie II: I can't believe a handsome hunk of a man like you is in love with my… my dumbo of a sister!

Jeannie II darts her eyes around the room before talking again.

Jeannie II: Don't worry baby, when you wake up this will just be one little thing you won't even remember…

Jeannie II blinks her eyes and laughs before blinking again and leaving.

--

Scene 2: Jeannie wakes up and manages to pour Tony cereal. Tony awakes and is first delighted and suddenly he doesn't care.

Jeannie: Good morning master!

Jeannie reaches in for a kiss but Tony pulls away.

Jeannie then sits down and eats her cereal until Major Nelson gets up and heads for the door for work.

Jeannie: Master aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?

Tony: Jeannie I told you several times that our relationship is purely platonic.

Jeannie looks puzzled at him for a minute before he kissed her on the forehead, leaving Jeannie confused and dazed at what just happened.

--

New scene: Jeannie II pops in while Jeannie is still staring at the door.

Jeannie II: Sister, darling…

Jeannie: Oh hi Jeannie…

Jeannie II: What ever is the trouble?

Jeannie II pretended she didn't know anything Jeannie was talking about and gave her a fake sympathetic look.

Jeannie II: Oh doll baby, it was probably just a dream!

Jeannie shrugs her shoulders and looks embarrassed and put down at the same time.

Jeannie: I… I guess it maybe was.

Jeannie II: That's right dear, just a dream, now think nothing of it and just go about your day. Shouldn't let your imagination get carried away with you…

And with that Jeannie II blinked out leaving Jeannie sad and most of all embarrassed at what just happened.

_Was it a dream?_

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness… and the long wait D':_

& Uh Oh! Jeannie II is up to no good...


End file.
